DragonBall: Apocalypse
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: With the failed attempt to bend Kara Zor-El to his will, Darkseid seeks another worthy to lead his Furies. His search leads him to another universe entirely. Bralla, daughter of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs, just turned 16. Vegeta will stop at nothing to rescue his daughter and make those responsible for taking her pay dearly! Going with him is Goten, for reasons of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball: Apocalypse**

_**Hey, Everyone! This is my first attempt at either of the fandoms I am crossing with this one. It is set prior to the "Tournament of Power" in 'Dragondall Super' and inspired by the DC animated movie 'Batman/Superman: Apocalypse'.**_

_**To be clear; Goku is my fav hero in Dragonball lore, but this story is to give Vegeta his time to shine and be the main hero, supported by all four half-Saiyans. Also, in my version of the DB universe Gohan did NOT get together with Videl; he met her at Orange Star High and helped her train to fly and use ki, but that's all. Also, Vegeta and Bulma's daughter Bralla is only a year younger than Goten, who is in his late teens as is Trunks. This version of the DC universe is a fusion of the "Justice League/Justice League: Unlimited" series and the 'BM/SM:Apocalypse' movie'.**_

_**I do not own DC or Dragonball, they are the properties of their creators. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Surprises**

"Lord Darkseid, I may have found just the candidate to lead your Furies", a twisted little man in a purple, hooded robe said as he kneeled before his master.

"Speak, Desaad", the Lord of Apocalips commanded with quiet menace. "And know that should she prove as disappointing as the Kryptonian girl, I will not be pleased."

"*gulp!* A-as you know, my Lord, I have been working on exponentially expanding the limits of the Mother Box", the scientist began. "And I was recently sussessful, just not in the way I expected."

"Explain", Darkseid prompted, Granny Goodness appearing beside Desaad.

"My Lord Darkseid, my new prototype is capable of viewing and reaching parallel universes", the little man grinned, holding the upgraded Mother Box.

"We are already well aware of parallel universes, Desaad", Goodness scoffed.

"But with this we can view any of the infinite universes at will!", Desaad hissed at her. "_**And**_ open boomtubes to any one we choose! I have discovered one with a unique, warrior race of nearly unlimited potential known as 'Saiyans'. Sadly, only two purebloods remain, both male. But, they have both sired half-blood children with Earth women, and one of them is female and just the perfect age."

"Show me."

Desaad activated his prototype, and it projected images of various battles of Goku, Vegeta and the Z-Fighters; as well as Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. It also showed Vegeta training his daughter Bralla in the gravity chamber alongside her older brother.

"So they continually grow more powerful with intense training and time", Darkseid observed. "And exponentially so if beaten nigh to death and recover. Fascinating. And their method of combat resembles Earth 'martial arts' combined with their flight and energy abilities. Such a warrior could exceed a Kryptonian, without the need for yellow starlight, nor the vulnerability to Kryptonite. The blue-haired girl shows potential."

"I agree, Lord Darkseid", Granny Goodness smirked. "With the proper guidance, she could even surpass the traitorous Big Barda as a warrior and Leader of your Furies."

"Indeed", Darkseid said impassively. "Summon Kalibaak and have him assemble a force of Doomsday clones. Leading them, he shall accompany my Furies to acquire their potential leader. Prepare the cross-dimensional boomtube at once, Desaad."

"Y-yes, there is one….._small_ problem, my Lord", Desaad said nervously. At Darkseid's arched eye-brow and faint, threatening glow building in his red eyes, Desaad elaborated. "As she is located on Earth in that universe, the boomtube cannot reach her from Apocalips. It will have to be opened on 'our' Earth."

"You little ridiculous little lab-rat!", Goodness berated him. "The adopted home of Kal-El and his two cousins! To say nothing of his other allies on that wretched mud-ball! They would find and attack any force we sent before we could even open the cross-dimensional boomtube! I should throw your useless carcass….!"

"Silence", Darkseid said softly, without emotion. However, the threat behind the command was clear. Granny immediately shut her trap, knowing better than to test her master's patience. "Assemble my forces as I commanded and have them ready to boomtube to Earth at a moment's notice. Dispatch Steppenwolf to observe the movements of Superman and his so-called 'Justice League'. The moment nearly all of them are occupied, you will boomtube our attack force to the most remote point on Earth. That will give you the time to accomplish your mission."

"As you command, Lord Darkseid", Desaad bowed and departed.

"Granny Goodness, I trust you will have appropriate accomodations ready for our guest?"

"By your command, my Lord."

xxXXxx

(Timeskip, Capsule Corp./Briefs Estate)

Bralla's Sweet-16 party around the pool was in full swing. Along with her girlfriends from school, her parents and their friends were also in attendance. Yamcha and Dr. Briefs were manning the huge grill. Master Roshi was bouncing Krillin's little daughter Merrin on his knee while 18 and Krillin were talking to Goku and his wife Chichi. Vegeta was sitting in his usual lounger wearing his usual scowl. Gohan was discussing further training with Piccolo. Bulma was sharing hostess duties with her former super-model mom, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves and that the party stayed on-schedule.

Trunks however, after being distracted by some of Bralla's cute friends, now could not find his sister nor his best friend Goten. He shrugged it off. They'd turn up for food, cake & ice-cream, and opening the gifts soon. Trunks chuckled upon hearing some of Bralla's girlfriends gripe about how she could eat as much of anything she wanted and not worry about her weight. If they only knew that appetite and metabolism was the gift – and curse – of having Saiyan blood.

Meanwhile, in a garden on the other side of the huge house, Goten and Bralla were walking and talking. Goten, for all his skill and fighting power, was nervous and awkward. Bralla was more sure of herself, but found his awkward modesty adorable. She'd been aware of his crush on her for some time. And if she were being honest with herself, she felt the same. That's why she'd accepted so quickly when he'd asked her if he could take her for a walk. She secretly hoped he would finally confess and make a move. Maybe if she just nudged a little?

"How are you enjoying the party, Goten?", she asked sweetly.

"Great!", he said quickly, blushing madly. "Turning 16, it's kinda a big thing. Remember my party last year?"

"Yeah, it was fun", she smiled. She knew her dad would go ballistic if he knew about this. 'No daughter of mine is going to date a son of that clown Kakarot!', he would probably yell, then ground her until she's 35. But she didn't care. Goten was worth it. She surprised him when she stopped, took his hand in hers, and turned toward him. "Goten, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well….um….*gulp*….y-yeah", he stammered, blushing. 'Oh, he is so damn cute when he does that!', she thought to herself. He smiled and looked in her eyes, still blushing. "Bralla, We've known each other all our lives, and you're one of my best friends. What I'm about to say could ruin that, to say nothing of the fact I'm literally risking my life considering who your dad and brother are, but I…I just gotta…"

"Goten, just say it", she urged, her heart fluttering.

"Bralla, I-I think I'm in…."

_**BOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

"What was that?!", they both reacted. Then they felt a veritable army of high power-levels appear from nowhere back at the party!

"I gotta go help!", Goten said.

"Me too! I can fight!", Bralla growled, balling her fists. Whoever these guys were, they ruined the _**wrong**_ party!

"No, Bralla!", Goten said, taking her hand. "I know you can fight, but _please_ stay here? I….I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

"That's so sweet, Goten", she gushed. "Ok, but hurry back."

xxXXxx

(a few minutes ago)

The portal opened with a loud boom, looking like a swirling tunnel of starbursting darkness; bringing the party to a screeching halt.

"What now?!", Vegeta scoffed, as all the fighters stepped forward, between the portal and the civilians. Then a hulking figure with skin like grey stone and large, jagged bone spikes protruding from its' knuckles, elbows, knees, spine and shoulders. It was followed by another identical figure, and another, and another.

"Bulma, Chichi! Get the civilians to safety!", Goku ordered, taking his normal fighting stance. The others followed suit as Bulma and Chichi ushered the schoolgirls and Bulma's parents to a safe distance. "I don't know who you guys are, but I suggest you leave the way you came…. **now!**"

"First they're going to _**pay**_ for ruining my daughter's party, Kakarot!", Vegeta growled.

"Impertinent insects", a gravelly voice growled from the portal. A different brute stepped through, bulkier, slightly hunched over, with a head of long, shaggy black hair and a beard, wearing dark armor and carrying some kind of mace. Behind him came more of the other abominations. "Kneel before Kalibaak, Heir to the throne of Apocolips!"

"Don't make me laugh!", Vegeta sneered. "I am **Vegeta!** _**Prince of all Saiyans**_, and I kneel to _**no one!**_ You're going to regret coming here today of all days, you freak! All the way to the GRAVE!"

With that declaration, Vegeta launched himself at Kalibaak, only to be intercepted by a Doomsday. The Z-Fighters all engaged just as Goten arrived and joined the fight. The imperfect Doomsday clones, while nowhere near as resilient of powerful as the original, were tenacious opponents with sheer numbers on their side. The Z-Fighters were holding their own; Krillin, Yamcha, and Roshi mostly only able to fight them one at a time, while Piccolo, 18, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were taking on whole squads at once. Goku was mowing then down with relative ease, trying to cover Vegeta; who was trying to fight his way to Kalibaak.

"Hah! You call yourself a 'prince'?", Vegeta sneered. "Only a _**coward**_ lets his troops do all his fighting!"

"You want me, you arroganyt bug?!", Kalibaak snarled, rushing forward, raising his mace. "You will regret challenging me!"

The Apocoliptan swung his mace at the much smaller Saiyan Prince, who dodged easily. "Too slow!"

"Raauugh!", he swung again, only to be dodged again, and strike only dirt.

"Clumsy!", Vegeta sneered.

Kalibaak roared as he charged, swinging mace and fist in a flurry of attempted blows, all easily evaded by the smirking Saiyan Prince. "Sloppy! No skill! No technique! No control! Are you even **trying?!** Pathetic!"

Not even Superman had ever frustrated Kalibaak to this extent! He finally threw dirt in Vegeta's eyes in order to finally land a blow with his mace. Kalibaak grinned at finally shutting Vegeta's mouth. A grin that turned into dismay as the smaller man turned his head back to face him wearing a smirk, a little blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Hah! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Not bad, for a muscle-brained brute!", Vegeta laughed derisively. Kalibaak snarled as he swung his mace one more time…only for Vegeta to easily knock it from his grasp and follow-up with a thunderous round-house kick, sending the brutish invader hurtling through several large trees and smash to a stop against a boulder. He shook his head to clear it as he stood, just before Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him and buried his fist in the brute's gut! Kalibaak coughed blood and nearly puked up his last meal. Vegeta smirked and began to pummel him with blows too fast to even see, let alone dodge or block. A savage uppercut would have sent Kalibaak flying if Vegeta had not grabbed his beefy leg. Spinning rapidly as he rose in the air, he hurled the brute into the ground in front of the portal.

Kalibaak rose beaten, bloodied, and bruised to see that all the Doomsdays had been destroyed, the Z-Fighters surrounding him at the ready. Vegeta strode confidently to just within the circle of warriors, about fifty feet in front of him.

"I _**should**_ just destroy you and be done with it", the Saiyan Prince sneered. "But you're too pathetic to be worth even that minimal effort. I'd rather send you back where you came from with a warning. Beaten as you are, you're the sole survivor of your pathetic force. And neither I nor my fellow Saiyan warriors had to power up beyond our base level. Should you or your master ever return here, we will **crush** you with no mercy! Gallet-Gun-HAAA!"

Vegeta blasted Kalibaak into the portal. As he was carrying the Mother Box that opened it, he screamed in pain as it closed behind him.

"Pathetic scum", Vegeta sneered, spitting contemptuously.

"Everyone all right?", Roshi asked. Everyone answered in the affirmative, as Bulma and the other non-combatants of the family returned.

"Wait, where's Bralla?", Bulma asked. Everyone looked around.

"No", Goten gasped when he couldn't sense her energy, and took off toward the garden where he'd left her. "No-no-no-no-no! NNNNOOOOOOO!"

Goten fell to his knees when he saw evidence of a vicious struggle, and no Bralla.

xxXXxx

After Vegeta berated Goten not only for leaving his daughter alone, but also demanding 'what the hell' he was doing sneaking around with her; Bulma suggested they check the security camera video.

Sure enough, during the height of the main battle, another of those strange portals appeared and several strangely clad warrior women exited and attacked Bralla. She held her own well enough…..until a muscular elderly woman in alien armor painfully zapped her unconscious from behind with a scepter-like weapon of some kind. The largest woman-warrior lifted the half-Saiyan girl onto her shoulder and they all departed through the portal. The Elder looked up at the camera, smirked wickedly, then blew a kiss before entering the portal before it closed.

"_**DAMMIT!**__"_, Vegeta yelled, punching the wall. "That whole battle was just a diversion! They were after my daughter all along!"

"We'll get her back, Vegeta", Goku told him.

"OH REALLY, YOU CLOWN?!", Vegeta roared. "And exactly how are we going to do that?! We have no idea where they took her! And it's all your brat's fault for leaving her alone!"

"HEY! JUST A MINUTE THERE, MR. ALL-MIGHTY-PRINCE-OF-ALL-SAIYANS!", Chichi screamed. "Maybe you shouldn't have wasted so much time playing with that alien Neanderthal! But NO! You just had to toy with him long enough for her to get grabbed!"

"Chi-chi", Goku stepped in to hold his wife back.

"She has a point, Honey", Bulma said softly to her husband.

"WHAT?!"

"You could have easily finished him at the start, Vegeta", Piccolo interjected, his tone plain and logical. "And if you had, any one of us might have been able to sense she was in trouble and helped her."

Vegeta just scoffed, but it pained him to realize they were right. "You still shouldn't have snuck off with her, brat! Or left her there alone!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!", Goten yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "DON'T YOU THINK I WISH I'D DONE IT DIFFERENTLY?! THAT I'D STAYED WITH HER?! OR BROUGHT HER WITH ME LIKE SHE WANTED?!"

"Goten, honey", Chichi went to her youngest child. "Don't blame yourself. You told her to stay there, thinking to keep her safe, didn't you?"

"But why did you two leave the party anyway?", Krillin asked, confused. His wife 18, Bulma, and Chichi all face-palmed at his clueless question as Goten blushed.

"Well?! Speak up, boy!", Vegeta demanded, wanting the answer to that himself.

"I WAS GONNA CONFESS I _**LOVE**_HER, OK?!"

"_**WHAT?!"**_, Vegeta roared, his energy spiking with his shocked anger.

"Hey, that's great, son!", Goku cheered.

"Oh, Sweetie! That's so romantic!", Chichi gushed, practically jumping up & down. Her baby was in love!

"Good for you, Bro", Gohan smiled, feeling a brief pang of jealousy due to his own loneliness.

"I had a feeling", Bulma said with a knowing smile. "Bralla is always smiling after she sees Goten, an almost dreamy look in her eyes."

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT-UP!" Vegeta shouted. "EVEN IF SHE WASN'T MISSING, THERE'S NO WAY I'D ALLOW ANY SON OF _**YOURS**_ ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER, YOU CLOWN!"

"Jeez, chill out, Vegeta", Goku said. "They're almost the same age, have known and been close to each other all their lives, and have a lot in common. It's not like none of us thought it could never happen."

"Besides, Dad", Trunks added with a smirk at his father. "I would've thought you of all people would welcome more 'proud Saiyan blood' in the family?"

"Exactly!", Vegeta sniped. "I said 'PROUD' Saiyan blood! Kakarot has no Saiyan Pride! CLOWN!"

"Hey! That's not fair, Vegeta!", Goku said, pouting. "I have pride! I just don't let myself, or my sons, be ruled by it."

Vegeta scoffed. Truth be told, and he would never admit it publicly, he actually approved of the match now that he was over the shock. Still…..

"She's still missing and we have no way to find her", the Prince growled.

"Actually, we do", Bulma grinned. "That weird, booming portal left a lot of residual energy. I can analyze it, maybe find a way to replicate it."

"Then get to work, woman!", Vegeta urged. "We have a daughter to rescue!"

"I know that! You don't have to shout!", Bulma sniped. "I said I can analyze it; but it's not gonna be easy, or fast. Then, I still have to figure out how to open the portal. I'll keep you all up to date on my work and tell you when we're ready."

"Well, work as fast as you can, Bulma!", Vegeta growled, turning away. Then he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to see his wife looking in his eyes with understanding.

"I know", she said simply. "I'm worried about her, too."

xxXXxx

(DC Earth)

"Aaaaaauuuuugh!", Kalibaak came tumbling painfully out of the dark boomtube beaten, bloodied, and smoking from the battle and final blast from the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

"As Lord Darkseid predicted, your strike-force was destroyed and you were handed a crushing defeat, Kalibaak", Granny Goodness grinned smugly, the Furies chuckling. "While my mission went quite smoothly."

"Mind your tongue, harridan", Kalibaak growled. "I succeeded in my role, keeping the warriors distracted so you could take the girl. And from the injuries I see on the vaunted Furies, I'd say it wasn't as 'smooth' as you claim."

"We still look better than you do, you troll!", Guillotina hissed.

"Don't listen ta her, Kalibaak", Stompa winked with the unconscious Bralla over her shoulder. "I've always thought you were quite handsome. Looks like one of them gave you some lovely new battlescars."

Desaad, however, was getting nervously impatient. "Might I suggest we save any further discussion for later and return to Apocolips before…"

"Kalibaak! Desaad! Goodness! Why are you on Earth?!", Superman demanded as he arrived.

"What do you want here?", Wonder Woman added.

"….Superman and the Justice League arrive", Desaad finished.

Kalibaak and the Furies took battle-stances, while Granny Goodness serrepticiously took Bralla. Desaad worked to quickly open a boomtube home, and succeeded!

"Home now, children!", Granny Goodness called, and they all ran through, closing it before they could be stopped.

"What was that about?", Flash asked.

"Why would they just leave without a fight?", Supergirl pondered suspiciously.

"They had an unconscious girl with them", Batman said. "A teenage girl with blue hair."

"We're miles from any civilization", John Stewart observed.

"And they were here for quite a while before any of us could get here", Wonder Woman reminded them.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that they 'boom'ed here when they did", Hawk-Woman, Shayera Hall-Stewart offered. "Almost the entire League was already dispatched elsewhere, so we couldn't respond to their incursion right away."

"I agree", Batman said. "There weren't enough of them here for the size of the incursion we detected from the Watchtower. And there's still the odd energy readings J'onn picked up from here as well."

"Maybe Aztec could help with that?", Superman suggested.

Batman nodded, and keyed his ear-wig communicator. "J'onn, we need Aztec at our location ASAP."

"_Understood"_, the Martian Man-hunter replied.

"In the meantime, we should check the surrounding area", Batman suggested. "They may have kidnapped that girl."

"Unless she was one of them who went rogue", Power Girl offered. "That would explain the blue hair and why they left without a fight; that had what they came for."

"We'll investigate every possibility", Batman said simply.

Just then, Aztec was teleported in.

"So what do we got?", he asked.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I'm aware that I'm taking A LOT of licence here, but that's what fanfiction is for! I've already given you my first intended pairing, can anyone guess the others? ;)**

**Just to be clear, Goku and most of the other Z-Fighters will NOT be going to the DC universe. Pretty much as soon as Bulma has the equipment ready to open the portal, King Kai will be in contact to warn of a terrible threat to Earth and the universe that will require them to stay. Only Vegeta, Goten, and a few others will be going on the cross-dimensional rescue mission.**

**I know that boomtubes are bright white. The reason those two were dark is because they are **_**cross-dimensional,**_** so they're different from the 'normal' in-universe ones.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, Bralla meets Darkseid and Kalibaak is mocked by General Zodd for his crushing defeat by Vegeta, prompting him to demand Desaad's help. Plus, back in the DBZ universe, Bulma has figured out a way to reopen the portal Kalibaak used. But an urgent call from King Kai requires Goku and the bulk of the Z-Fighters to take immediate action. But Vegeta is not about to wait for them to help rescue his daughter, nor is Trunks gonna wait to go after his sister! Goten is going after the girl he loves, Gohan is going along to help and keep an eye on Goten, and Bulma is the only one who can operate the machine. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Into the Breach.**

(Apokolips)

"LET ME GO, YOU OLD HAG!", the still bound Bralla yelled as she was dragged along. The white-haired bitch had put some weird collar on her that was suppressing her strength and powers. Cowards! Bralla'd had the others on the ropes when the hag zapped her from behind! She came to on this disgusting planet with that collar on her neck. She struggled, but to no avail. "I'LL POUND YOU AND YOUR SKANK-ASS WHORES INTO THE GROUND!"

*SMACK!* The hag back-handed Bralla, to the malicious laughter of the she-warriors.

"Such foul language!", the hag scolded, as they reached a reinforced door which the hag unlocked and opened. "You'll soon learn some manners from Granny. But for now, your room is ready. I'm sure you'll have company soon."

Shoved roughly into the dark cell, Bralla stumbled and fell. She growled angrily as she looked back at the hag as she started getting to her feet.

"Until then, get comfortable and make yourself at home", Granny sneered as she closed the door. "After all, you're going to be here a while."

The cell was dimly lit, half shrouded in pitch-black shadow. A strange hybrid of a rat and lizard skittered across her foot. Bralla kicked it away with a yelp of surprise, not noticing the glowing red eyes that appeared in the shadowed half of the room.

"You may feel powerless now", a deep, gravelly voice said, making her whirl in surprise. A towering, massively muscled figure with grey, stone-like skin and glowing red eyes wearing dark armor with silver and red detailing stepped toward her out of the gloom. "But soon you will watch the fear in men's eyes. As captain of my Furies, your fame will spread throughout the universe."

Sensing the raw power of this titan, awe and fear began to replace Bralla's rage. As frightened as she was, she could not look away from the glowing red eyes that seemed to be staring through her very soul.

"You will see the fiercest warriors flee your presence", his words seemed to be sucking her in….her will eroding. "Armies brought to their knees. Whole empires crumble at the mere mention of your name. You will know more power than you would have ever known from your old existence. Never again will you know loss or confusion. From now on you will be by my side. Forever **mine**. Forever Darkseid's."

xxXXxx

(The Watchtower, DC Earth)

"All the evidence on the ground indicates a far larger force was there", Batman said. "One of a size more indicative to what our sensors warned us of, rather than what we found."

"And they retreated without a fight, which is also odd", Superman added.

"Was it just me, or did all of them except Granny and Desaad look pretty banged up?", Power Girl asked. "As if they'd been in a fight?"

"You're right", Hawk-Woman agreed. "Maybe the troops with them were destroyed? That would explain why we only saw them."

"But there were no signs of battle there", Green Lantern John Stewart pointed out. "No bodies, wreckage, or debris."

"Plus we can't forget the unconscious girl they had", Supergirl added. "No one in the area was reported missing, so who was she? Why did they have her?"

"I analyzed the residual energies in the area", Aztec offered. "The traces left by the boomtubes was obvious, but there was something else; something strange. It resembled standard boomtube residual energy, but…..wasn't. Deeper analysis and a search of the League database for comparison found a 73% match; extra-dimensional portals."

The seven founding members were all stunned. They'd had their fill of trouble due to extra-dimensional portals; from the Justice Lords to the Crime Syndicate.

"I know what you're thinking", Aztec added. "But that margin of error is due to more than use of boomtube technology to create the portal. The dimension their portal connected to was on a totally different vibrational wavelength than any recorded previously, although it was most likely another parallel Earth."

"That could explain why they came to Earth", Flash said. "Maybe they couldn't boom to another Earth from Apokolips; so they had to come here."

"That's possible", Batman conceded. "It could also explain why the incursion alarm sensed a larger force than we found on arrival; they were already lost or destroyed on the other side."

"The girl!", Wonder Woman suddenly realized. "They must have taken her from that other dimension!"

"An entire battalion of who-knows-what horrors, plus Kalibaak, Granny Goodness, and the Furies just to get one girl from another Earth?", Lantern asked dubiously. "Why? What would be the point?"

Supergirl shuddered, squeezing her ceramic coffee-mug until it broke in her hand, drawing the attention of the others. Seeing her trembling, Superman blurred to her side to steady her.

"Kara?", he asked, voice thick with concern.

"Sorry about that", she smiled sheepishly, calming somewhat. "Flashback to some really bad memories."

"It's ok. I don't blame you there", her cousin said with a comforting smile, remembering when Darkseid had kidnapped and brainwashed her become captain of his Furies. "That's all over now."

"Or is it?", Batman asked ominously.

"Oh gods, no", Wonder Woman almost whispered in horror, as she caught on to Batman's implication. "Hera give that girl strength."

"You think Darkseid is gonna try to do to that girl what he did to Kara?", Power Girl gasped, while Supergirl had to resist losing her lunch. That fiend had twisted her mind, stoked her resentment and rage, and she had attacked and nearly killed her cousin when he came to rescue her! If he was doing that to this girl….!

"We have to save her!", Kara blurted out with urgency. "We have to go now!"

"We can't, Kara", Wonder Woman said dejectedly. "After we rescued you, Scott and Barda's Motherbox was 'locked out of the system' for lack of a better term. We can't even use it to get to New Genesis to stage a rescue from there."

"There's nothing we can do unless we somehow make contact with Orion or High Father", Superman growled. Then he glared at Batman. "Tell me again why you couldn't let me kill Darkseid when I had the chance a long time ago?"

"Because you would have been killed as well when the asteroid blew", Bruce reminded him matter-of-factly. "As it is, Darkseid survived somehow, so your sacrifice would have been for nothing. Besides, it's not worth staining your soul to kill _**anyone**_, Clark; not even the living embodiment of Evil."

Superman still had his doubts about that when it came to Darkseid, but nodded his assent.

xxXXxx

(Apokolips)

Kalibaak was making his way through the citadel to report to his father. Could he have had his wounds treated and gotten cleaned up first? Maybe. Should he keep his father – the Almighty Lord of Apokolips, Darkseid – waiting? Absolutely not! Kalibaak had learned long ago that not even the son and heir of Darkseid was safe from his wrath. So Kalibaak marched dutifully with a slight limp, covered with bruises, one arm hanging limply.

"Problems, Kalibaak?", a snide voice said. Kalibaak growled as he turned to see General Zodd. The rogue Kryptonian smirked. "And here I thought only Kal-El could lay you so low."

"Mind your tongue, _and_ your tone, Zodd!", Kalibaak snarled. "My father may appreciate your strategic genius, but **I** am heir to the throne! You are nothing more than a failed soldier that my father freed from the Phantom Zone to serve him."

"Perhaps", Zodd smirked as he walked away. "But your father – the Great Darkseid – values success and victory. How does he react to failure again?"

Kalibaak growled as he resumed walking. It pained him to admit even to himself, but the arrogant Kryptonian was right. The more victories Zodd achieved, the more his influence would grow. Kalibaak had once been feared as the mightiest warrior on Apokolips, feared throughout the universe. But then his repeated defeats at the hands of Superman had not only weakened his fearsome reputation in the universe, but had lowered his father's opinion of him; weakening his position overall. The punishments Kalibaak suffered did not hurt nearly so much as Darkseid giving missions and duties to his various warlords and generals that should have rightly gone to him. The likes of Mongol, Sinestro, Vilgax, Atrocidus, Despero and Frostr reaping the glory and rewards.

And then word reached Apokolips of the great battle between Superman and the unstoppable killing machine known as Doomsday in which Superman was victorious, but at the temporary cost of his own life. By the command of Lord Darkseid, Desaad was sent to Earth to retrieve samples of the monster's DNA collected by Intergang.

But when his father decided that to counter a Kryptonian required another Kryptonian, and breached the Phantom Zone to free Zodd? **That** was the _**final**_ insult! The rogue Kryptonian was strategically brilliant, any fool could see that. But he was surpassingly arrogant and ambitious, even more so than the others. In his cunning, Zodd could potentially maneuver his way into usurping Kalibaak's position and favor with his father!

Kalibaak knew he needed some impressive victories to redeem himself in his father's eyes. But he needed more power, more strength. Then it came to him as he passed the entrance to Desaad's lab. Of course! He determined to pay a visit to the twisted scientist once his injuries healed.

xxXXxx

(CapsuleCorp/Briefs residence, Dragon Ball Earth, two weeks later.)

"*Whew!* Done", Bulma said with satisfaction, wiping her brow with the back of her hand holding a wrench. She stepped away from the console she'd been working on and through a nearby door. She walked down the stepped boarding ramp and looked back at her creation.

It was a ship of similar design to the one Goku had used to reach Planet Namek years ago, but only about 2/3 the size. It had to be at least that size to generate enough power at the wavelength that matched that of the residue left by that strange booming black portal and follow those traces to the other side.

Vegeta, Goku, and the others came up behind her.

"So is it ready, Bulma?", Vegeta asked with gruff impatience. "Can I finally go rescue our daughter?"

"The ship is finished", she confirmed, making Vegeta smirk. "It just needs to generate the required power overnight. So everyone who's going, go home and pack, then be back in the morning."

"All right!", Goku cheered. "A whole new adventure! I can't wait!"

"And who invited **you**, Clown?!", Vegeta shouted at his long-time rival.

"Aw come on, Vegeta! You just wanna hog all the fun!"

"THIS ISN'T A TRIP TO THE CARNIVAL, YOU CLOWN! THIS IS A SERIOUS MISSION TO RESCUE MY DAUGHTER!", Vegeta yelled in Goku's face. "Trunks and I will go alone!"

"Not without _**me**_, you're not!", Bulma yelled. "Bralla is **my** daughter, too, remember!?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!", Vegeta argued. "This is a mission for warriors!"

"_**I'M**_ the only one who knows how to work the portal generator and guidance system", she countered smugly. "And who knows what's waiting for us?! I say we bring all the help we can get!"

"See?", Goku crowed.

"_Goku! Goku! Can you hear me?"_

"Huh? King Kai, is that you?", Goku replied to the familiar voice from the ether.

"_I'm afraid so, Goku. Listen, I hate to interrupt a family matter, but I have dire news. The Big Ghetti Star has reformed on the far side of Earth's sun and is headed toward Earth as we speak!"_

"Aw man! You mean that planet-sized collection of space-junk that Cooler took control of years ago?", Goku griped. "I thought we destroyed that thing along with Cooler back then! Why did this have to happen _**now?**_ We're just about to….."

"_Oh for crying out loud! This is the Fate of the Earth at stake here! It's not like cosmic-level emergencies can be rescheduled for a more convenient time! You and the others are needed, Goku!"_

"Well you can just count me and my son out, you blue beetle midget of a Kai!", Vegeta snarled. "My daughter has been taken! Getting her back is my priority! Kakarot and his puny friends can handle that intergalactic scrap-yard."

"And I'm going with him", Trunks added firmly. "I want my sister back."

"_You must be kidding me! We're talking about the entire planet here! That thing will reach Earth in two days! Maybe less! We don't have time…!"_

"I'm going, too", Goten announced without hesitation. "It's my fault Bralla got taken, so I **have** to help."

"And I'll go to help as well", Gohan added. "And keep an eye on Goten."

"_Oh for Supreme Kai's sake! FINE! But no one else! Goku, you and the others need to stay and be ready to protect the Earth!"_

"We'll be ready, King Kai!", Goku promised.

"Looks like you're sitting out on this trip, Kakarot", Vegeta chuckled. "Too bad. Looks like _**I'm**_ taking the lead this time. Kakabrats! We have no idea what we'll be facing on the other side. So if you're coming, it will be as true Saiyan Warriors! Here!"

He tossed each of them a capsule, which they caught easily with confused looks. They opened them with a *POOF!* and their eyes widened at the contents.

"Saiyan armor", Vegeta confirmed. "Of a style similar to that favored by your grandfather; Bardock. I saw him a few times, even met him once. My father; King Vegeta, spoke very highly of him. Even considered promoting him to Elite status shortly before Frieza turned on us."

"Wow", Gohan said, taking in everything Vegeta just said.

"Cool", Goten added, looking at the armor.

"Wait a sec, Vegeta", Goku said. "You already had those. Why would you….?"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOUR KAKABRATS LEARNED SOME SAIYAN PRIDE, YOU CLOWN!", Vegeta roared. "Your father may have been born a low-class warrior, but he must have been among the best and strongest if my father thought so highly of him. I thought perhaps if you knew more about your own family line that you might finally find your pride! So I had Bulma fabricate these as close as I could remember to the original. I know how attached you are to that orange rag you usually wear, but here(tosses capsule to Goku). It will give you better protection when that giant ball of tin-foil arrives."

"Gee, I don't know what to say, Vegeta. Thanks."

"Don't thank me, you Clown!", Vegeta barked. "If you had _**any**_ Saiyan Pride at all, I never would have needed to make these! _**Kakabrats!**_ Go home, pack light, and be back here in your armor first thing tomorrow!"

xxXXxx

(Apokolips)

Darkseid's most brilliant and loyal scientist was working diligently in his lab, trying to improve his new prototype Motherbox and perfect the Doomsday clones.

"DESAAD!", Kalibaak roared as he entered. Startled, the scientist fumbled to prevent his current experiment from exploding.

"Y-yes, Kalibaak", the twisted little man stammered. "What is Lord Darkseid's command?"

"You still have the original source material for the Doomsday clones, yes?"

"I do. And I am very close to perfecting the clones for the glory of Darkseid", Desaad swore.

"Excellent!", Kalibaak sneered. "I want you to give me the strength, the invulnerability, the _**raw power**_ of **Doomsday**!"

"But-but, Kalibaak! I can't! By Lord Darkseid's command…..Ack!", Desaad's reply was choked off as Kalibaak seized him by the throat.

"It for the glory of my father that I command you to do this!", Kalibaak snarled. He the tossed the little man to the ground near his intruments. "Now do as I say!"

"V-very well, Kalibaak."

xxXXxx

(Capsule Corp.)

Bulma was inside the ship doing a 'pre-flight' check, while Vegeta and Trunks waited outside wearing the durable blue body-stocking with white armored vest, gloves, and boots trimmed with gold; the armor of the Saiyan Royal Elite. Vegeta grunted when he sensed the approach of the pair they were waiting for.

"Well it's about time, Kakabrats!", Vegeta griped impatiently as Gohan and Goten landed before him, wearing the Saiyan Armor he'd given them; sleeveless grey body-sock with black armored vest, fingerless gauntlets and boots trimmed with metallic green. They were each carrying a large dufflebag.

"Hey don't blame us!", Goten said defensively.

"Mom wouldn't let us leave without eating a full breakfast", Gohan explained.

"*Tch!* Whatever. Climb aboard", Vegeta scoffed, leading the way up the ramp.

"Don't let him fool you", Trunks whispered with a smirk. "He appreciates you two coming along."

"Okay, boys! Everybody strap in!", Bulma announced as she fired up the engines. Secured in their seats, they all looked past her out the viewport. The ship was already facing the place the original portal opened. The ship lifted several feet off the ground to hover. Bulma saw the controls for the portal projector light up in readiness. Working them, she yelled, "To Infinite and Beyond!"

The dark starbursting portal 'boomed' open, and Bulma eased the throttle forward.

xxXXxx

(The Watchtower)

A klaxon-alarm sounded! J'onn J'onz, the Martian Manhunter responded, checking the readings as Superman arrived with his two cousins.

"What is it, J'onn?", the Man of Steel asked.

"That strange portal signature again", J'onn replied. "And at the same location as the last time."

"Most everyone else is occupied; either here or off-world", Power Girl pointed out. "We can check this out ourselves."

"Yeah, we got this, Kal", Supergirl added.

"All right, but I'm coming with you", Superman said. "And I'll message Green Lantern to meet us there when he can."

"I'll come, too", J'onn said. "If they are from that other Earth, it's possible we could deal with them peacefully."

"Ageed", Superman nodded. "We'll take a Javelin."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: What the….?! A **_**cliffhanger?!**_** Yup! Next chapter, the Saiyans meet the Justice League! What could possibly go wrong? LOL!**

**Kara/Supergirl is wearing the costume she wore early in the JLU animated series; with the white top, blue mini-skirt, and the red half-length cape. Karen/Power Girl is wearing the costume we know and love, with the addition of having the symbol for the House of El (the 'S'-shield) as her belt-buckle.**

**Batman and Superman are wearing newer versions of the costumes, replacing 'underwear-on-the-outside' look with belts of the appropriate color. For Batman, his overall color-scheme is black & grey; I never liked the blue, grey, & yellow.**

**Zodd Looks as he did in "Man of Steel" except the House emblem on his chest looks like the one from "Smallville" resembling a stylized "Z".**

**Darkseid looks as he did in the final episode of Justice League Unlimited, as do all the other characters unless otherwise specified in A/N's like this.**

**As for those I chose as Darkseid's generals and warlords? Well, they just made sense to me. Yes, I'm borrowing Vilgax from "Ben 10", and Frostr is my DC version of Freiza. As I said, they seem the types to join Darkseid for whatever reasons.**

**One last thing, I don't want any crap as we go along about "power-levels", ok? I just wanna tell a story without falling down THAT rabbit-hole of debate. It's just not worth it to ruin the fun. Just know that I will handle the subject in-story in a manner that works for the story.**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter is gonna be a huge mess and a fun ride! The Justice League meets the Saiyans for the first time…with Vegeta in charge! What could **_**possibly**_** go wrong, right?**_

_**We also get a first look at Bralla being trained on Apokolips…by fighting the Furies under the watchful eye of Granny Goodness.**_

**Chapter 3: A ****BIG**** Misunderstanding!**

The black, booming portal just closed behind them. Bulma set the ship down in a large clearing amid the wooded mountains around them.

"Well, here we are, boys", Bulma said. She and the Saiyans released their safety belts and she opened the hatch. Together, they explored the immediate area for a time.

"I'm not sensing Bralla anywhere, Bulma", Vegeta grunted. "Are you _**sure**_ we're in the right place?"

"Of course I'm sure!", his wife groused. "The readings match exactly."

"I'm not sensing anyone nearby", Gohan added. "Looks like we're in the middle of nowhere."

"This sucks!", Trunks growled. "We gotta find my sister!"

'Please-please-PLEASE be all right, Bralla', Goten worried to himself, scratching the back of his head through his long, black hair(A/N: Same look as young Gohan during the battle with Nappa and Vegeta). But then he sensed….. "INCOMING!"

"I sense them, too!", Vegeta grinned. "Four high power-levels coming in fast! Whoever they are, they _**will**_ return my daughter! Even if I have to _**beat**_ it out of them!"

"I see an aircraft!", Bulma called, pointing toward the approaching Javelin.

xXx

"The markings are in English, but I've never seen a craft like that before", Superman said. "Nor have I ever heard of a 'Capsule Corp.' anywhere on Earth."

"So they must be from that other Earth", Power Girl concluded.

"We've got people", Supergirl pointed out, seeing the five figures, one of them a woman…..with blue hair! The males all appeared to be wearing some kind of armor.

"And one of them is so angry I can sense it from here", J'onn noted as he landed the Javelin.

The four Leaguers disembarked from the Javelin. The three younger male strangers appeared ready and focused. The woman was hanging back, while the older male was tense and wore a smirking sneer on his face. Then his eyes widened somewhat at seeing the crests on the costumes of Superman and his cousins.

"What the hell?! _**Kryptonians?!**_And on Earth? Hah! This truly is another universe", he blurted, then snickered. "Strange that they have such high power levels, though."

"You know them, Dad?", the blue haired teen asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Those three wear the crest of one of the noble families of the Planet Krypton. While no more powerful than average humans in our universe, Kryptonian technology was so advanced that they were able to resist Frieza's most powerful elite forces for years until the bastard himself decided to just blow up the planet and be done with it when I was about your age. Although the reason _why_ he wanted them eliminated so badly was never revealed."

"If you think we're gonna let you mess with _**this**_ planet", Supergirl shouted after hearing part of Vegeta's exposition and rushed in without thinking, "think again!"

"Supergirl, no!", Superman called too late, as his young cousin slammed into the blue-haired teen, who had blocked with his crossed forearms just in time!

Vegeta laughed as he charged Superman, sensing he was the strongest. "Enough talk! There's some information I need to beat out of you, Kryptonian!"

Superman, still shocked to learn that Krypton had suffered a similar fate in another universe, was surprised when this angry, spiky-haired man punched him hard enough to send him flying some distance and into the ground hard enough to leave a crater! He recovered just in time to block another punch from the snickering fighter, only to get his other fist in his gut! The raw strength of the blow surprised Superman, who now had to force breath back into his lungs!

"Looks like you're _**mine**_, handsome", Power girl smirked, then fired her heat-vision at Gohan, who countered with a ki-blast.

"Look, we didn't come here to fight!", Gohan yelled as his beam-battle with the gorgeous curvy blonde was a stalemate.

"Oh yeah? Then how about you and your friends just **chill out!**", she replied, then sent a blast of freezing breath past the colliding beams to freeze him in a block of ice. The beams stopped and he fell to the ground, still frozen. She was about to go help J'onn against Goten when Gohan flared his ki, breaking out of the ice! Grunting with frustration, Power Girl flew toward him, fist cocked.

Goten was frustrated by the Martian's strength and density shifting. He had yet to land a single blow. Then J'onn phased into the ground, and emerged behind the young demi-Saiyan, ready to strike a knock-out blow. But Goten sensed him and 'blindly' counter-attacked first, surprising the Martian with a round-house kick, sending him flying back! It was rare for him to be struck so hard! The strength of this boy was incredible! He slid to a halt on the ground near the blue-haired woman.

"Just give Bralla back to us and we'll leave!", the boy shouted at his dazed, green-skinned opponent. He was about to step toward the Martian when he found himself sealed inside a bubble made of green energy!

"Stand down, kid!", Green Lantern John Stewart ordered as he arrived above the battlefield cloaked in an aura of green 'will-power' energy from his ring. Then he grunted with the strain to maintain the bubble as Goten started trying to punch his way out! It was taking every ounce of will and concentration to hold this boy!

"So how did you come by these powers, Kryptonian?", Vegeta smirked, his combat skill thus far giving him the edge in their mid-air battle. But from what he was sensing, this Kryptonian was holding back! "This is so far beyond what your kind were capable of in our universe as to be laughable! You **could** give me a half-way decent fight if your technique wasn't so _**sloppy!**__" _Then he gasped as Superman caught his fist in his hand, and squeezed, causing Vegeta to wince slightly.

"Slop **this**!", Superman countered, punching Vegeta in the face and sending him flying. The Saiyan Prince caught himself in time to block another punch from Superman, as the Kryptonian amped up his speed to match Vegeta's skill in a furious exchange. Those sessions in Marine Corp. hand-to-hand combat with Green Lantern in the red-solar room were starting to pay off. Fighting this stranger reminded him of his battles with General Zodd! Except that this man was a _**far**_ superior fighter to the rogue general. The Kryptonian was taking more hits than he was landing. If it weren't for his near-invulnerability, he would've been a broken heap by now!

Trunks didn't really want to hurt the cute blonde, but she was strong, fast, and annoyingly tenacious! He easily dodged a sloppy punch and grabbed her short cape to swing her around and sent her flying into a boulder. Recovering with a growl, she came at him again. This time he sidestepped then kicked her in the back as she passed him. This time he restrained her before she could get up, but her strength was unbelievable! He had to power up to Super-Saiyan to keep her from breaking free! She couldn't be much younger than him, yet she was easily as powerful as she was cute! Wait…What?!

Sensing his power-up, the other Saiyans followed suit. The sudden increase in strength, speed, and power caught the Leaguers by surprise as the Saiyans turned the tables. Even Green Lantern's bubble was starting to crack as the powered-up Goten pummeled it!

"Surprized, Kryptonian?", Vegeta laughed as Superman went from a slight disadvantage to barely able to defend himself! The spiky-haired man's blows had begun to _**hurt**_, despite his invulnerability! In a desperate gambit, Superman brought both feet up and kangaroo-kicked Vegeta away from him. "Clever. I wasn't expecting such a basic move. Needed a moment to breathe, did you?"

Rubbing his sore jaw as he caught his breath, Superman glared at the smirking Vegeta. "Why have you come here?!"

"**I'll** be asking the questions!", Vegeta snarled, then launched himself at the Kryptonian, slamming Superman to the ground with an axehandle blow! "As I _**beat**_ the answers out of you!"

With that, Vegeta rapidly shot dozens of ki-blasts down on Superman, who yelled out in pain. As the smoke and dust cleared, Superman rocketed into the sky to upper-cut Vegeta, who quickly recovered to rapidly exchange punches once again.

Gohan was still holding back despite going Super-Saiyan, because he really didn't want to hurt Power Girl. But when the shockwave of Vegeta's blasts hit him from behind he was pitched forward into his opponent. He opened his eyes when he heard her gasp…..to find his face buried in her ample cleavage! His eyes drifted up to see her face blushing intensely!

"_**Pervert!**__"_, she shouted, punching him away. "**Never** on the first date!"

"Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry!", he rushed rapidly, blushing brightly himself. "It was an **accident!** I swear!"

J'onn's head was starting to clear. The armored boy was struggling nearby to escape confinement by Green Lantern. Then J'onn saw the blue-haired woman taking cover near the strange ship and looking very worried. Could it be? His eyes glowed red as he read her mind. He gasped and stood up, his arms wide.

"**EVERYONE****, ****STOP!**", he bellowed. "JUSTICE LEAGUE, STAND DOWN! THESE VISITORS ARE ONLY SEEKING THE BLUE-HAIRED GIRL!"

At his words, all the fighters stopped, still eyeing each other warily. Those in the air drifted back to the ground as the Super-Saiyans powered-down. Goten backed off as the green bubble disappeared and Trunks released Supergirl.

"You know about my daughter?!", Bulma asked J'onn urgently. "Is she ok?! Where is she?!"

"I am sorry, Mrs. Briefs", J'onn said solemnly. "We know where Bralla is, but nothing else. We believe she is alive, but it is unlikely that she is 'ok'."

"H-how do you know my name?", she asked as everyone gathered closer.

"I am a Martian. My species are telepathic shapeshifters", he explained. "I read your mind to learn who you were and your intent. I normally do not do so without permission, so I apologize for not asking first."

"I think it was kinda unavoidable in this case, so totally forgivable", she replied.

"Whatever, Bulma", Vegeta growled. "What about our daughter, green-man?! Explain what you meant about her! **Talk!**"

"Let's everybody just calm down. Ok, Vegeta?", Gohan said.

"I second that", Superman agreed. "There's a lot of explaining needed on both sides here."

"I'll say", Lantern agreed. Unnoticed by everyone, even him, his ring glowed slightly as it sent an automated sub-space message out into the stars.

"How about introductions first?", Superman offered. "We are members of the Justice League; dedicated to justice, peace, and the defense of Earth. I'm Superman."

"Hi! I'm Supergirl."

"Power Girl. You guys are pretty tough!"

"I'm Green Lantern", John Stewart said.

"You may call me J'onn J'onz."

"I'm Gohan Son. And this is my brother Goten."

"I'm Trunks."

"Hi! I'm Trunks' mom, Bulma Briefs, and this handsome hot-head is my husband, Vegeta."

"*Hmmph*", the Saiyan Prince scoffed, the scowl never leaving his face.

"Sorry, Superman", Kara said sheepishly, she had jumped in without thinking and started this whole mess.

"Chalk it up to experience", he told her gently. "But maybe you should apologize to our visitors?"

"I'm sorry I just attacked you without thinking", Kara said to Trunks after walking up to him. "I heard some of what your dad said and I over-reacted. I'm just _really_ protective of my new home."

"It's understandable", he assured her. "I figured it was a misunderstanding. That's why I took it easy on you."

"Easy?!", she echoed incredulously.

"Kara", both Superman and Power Girl both said in a warning tone.

"Might I suggest we take this discussion to the Watchtower?", J'onn offered, cutting the remaining tension. Then he turned to Bulma. "Can you follow our craft with yours?"

"Normally, yes", she replied. "But opening and travelling through that weird portal used up all our power. It'll take at least a day to recharge."

"We can fit three of you on the Javelin", Superman offered.

"And I can take the rest up with my ring", Green Lantern added.

"Then what are we still standing here for?!", Vegeta barked.

"Relax, Vegeta! Give me a sec to pack up the ship!", Bulma snapped back at her husband before pressing a button on the side of the ship. The Leaguers were shocked when the ship then disappeared in a large puff of orange smoke and a muffled explosive sound and replaced with a silvery vial-shaped capsule topped with a plunger-like button labeled "D-Ship". Bulma picked it up and placed it in small case with several other capsules.

"Ok, _**that**_ was cool", Power Girl grinned.

"How'd you do that?!", Supergirl gushed.

"Hyper-compression capsule technology", Bulma said with pride. "My dad invented it when I was a toddler. It's made our family the wealthiest on our Earth."

"Impressive", Superman had to admit.

"Indeed", J'onn said. "The applications for such a technology are virtually endless."

"I've seen similar tech on a few planets out in the universe", Green Lantern said. "But our Earth is a long way from creating anything like that."

xxXXxx

"Haaaah!", Bralla yelled as she punched Stompa away and sent a blast at Guillotina. Then she caught Lashina's whip and yanked the Fury toward her despite the painful electric shocks from the whip. Lashina caught a powerful kick from the girl for her trouble. Bralla sensed Mad Harriet behind her before she could pounce and back-handed her, sending her flying into the wall of the arena.

Bralla stood alone with a wicked smirk on her face. Tattered as her training gear was, there wasn't a scratch on her. Up in the 'Royal Box', Granny Goodness beamed with wicked pride.

"As expected, my Lord Darkseid, the Saiyan girl Bralla has only gotten stronger and more powerful", Granny said to the titan beside her. "Ever since her last defeat with grave injuries, your mighty Furies have been unable to defeat her again. Even more impressive is that while my girls were able to defeat her before, they were unable to kill her due to their own injuries! Even unarmed she is rapidly proving capable of surpassing the traitorous Big Barda. Soon, her mind as well as her body will be molded into the perfect captain for your Furies and totally loyal to you alone."

"You have done well, Granny", Darkseid replied calmly, then turned to leave. "Continue to do so, and you may yet redeem yourself for past failures."

xXx

"**AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!**", Kalibaak screamed in agony as his already durable skin became even harder and denser, then even louder as the sharp and jagged bone spurs and spikes erupted through that skin at his knuckles, knees, elbows, shoulders, forearms, spine, jaw and brow. His shaggy black hair and beard became shot through with grey. The pain slowly began to subside once the changes were complete.

"Is…it….done?", Kalibaak panted on the table, struggling to catch his breath. Desaad scanned him extensively. To be honest, Desaad was shocked that Kalibaak had even **survived** the process, let alone….

"Yes. Your DNA has adapted the genetic material from Doomsday and your vitals are stable", the twisted scientist told him. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger. Much stronger", Kalibaak growled. With a surge of strength, he snapped the heavy apokoliptium braces that had secured him to the table. A feral grin split his face. "HA-HA-HA-HA! No other warrior on Apokolips can match me now! Superman and his pitiful League will fall by my might, for the glory of Darkseid! And Orion. I _**dare**_ my dear brother to challenge me now!"

xxXXxx

Bulma and Trunks explained who they were and their side of the story as they and Vegeta rode aboard the javelin up toward the Watchtower. The Leaguers were intrigued by the story, and impressed that they were able destroy such a large force of Doomsday clones.

"Your 'leader' is rather….. 'charming', isn't he?", Green Lantern said a bit sarcastically to his passengers as they flew into orbit alongside the javelin.

"*heh-heh* Yeah, you could say that", Gohan chuckled sheepishly. "But he's waaaaaay better than he used to be. When I first met him, he was about as bad and evil as they come. He and his hulking goon Nappa came to Earth to kill all of us, steal our Dragon Balls, and destroy the planet. But our dad stopped them, and Vegeta killed Nappa after our dad beat the brute so bad he couldn't even stand, let alone fight any more. The fight between him and Dad left them both almost dead, and Vegeta escaped in his space-pod.

"He was still pretty bad when we met him again weeks later on Planet Namek, but we ended up joining forces against a greater threat; Freiza, the warlord he was forced to serve all his life. It was after that battle that Vegeta started to change; from being evil to….well, you saw; the way he is now."

"He may never be the nicest guy, but he's a good husband and father", Goten added. "He's trained Trunks and Bralla since they were little, as well as me at times when Dad was…..elsewhere. And Vegeta has come through to help save the Earth and the whole universe lots of times now."

"I see", Lantern replied, glancing over at Vegeta through the viewports of the javelin. It wasn't unheard of for a villain to find redemption, but it was rare. Razor, the Red Lantern who turned against Atrocidus to fight against him and his Red Lantern Corp. alongside GL's Hal Jordan and Killawog was one that he knew personally. Plastic-Man was another. But Vegeta just rubbed him the wrong way. The Saiyan Prince was brash, arrogant, hot-headed, and obviously spoke his mind without even the concept of a social filter. Still, he would try to give the man a chance. "There it is; the Watchtower, dead ahead."

"Wow", the two demi-Saiyans breathed, impressed as the huge, orbiting station came fully into view._**(A/N: This is the "Justice League Unlimited" version of the Watchtower.)**_

Bulma and Trunks were also impressed with the Watchtower, as their Earth had nothing even close to such scale in orbit. Vegeta just looked bored. This wasn't the first space station he'd seen, or even the biggest. He'd seen and battled far more impressive installations during his years fighting all across the universe as one of Frieza's Elites, may the bastard rot in Hell.

xxXXxx

(Oa, home of the Guardians and Central HQ of the Green Lantern Corp.)

A computer panel in a nearly forgotten, out of the way secondary control hub *bleeped* to life when it received an automated signal, and began activating everything in the structure. As the lights came on, they illuminated row after row of deactivated automatons; bulky and mostly red in color, with blue 'gauntlets', black 'boots', orange 'belts', and silver faces. Manhunter robots. And each holding an extendable power-stave.

After the Manhunters' attempted coup on Oa was foiled by the Green Lantern John Stewart and the other founding members of the Justice League, the remaining robots were all recalled and deactivated for re-programming in several facilities just like this one. All traces of emotion and ambition were removed, and their AI's simplified. The intent was to eventually reactivate them for modified duties when they were ready.

Instead, they had been forgotten before they could be programed with the new "emergency shut-down codes"; a failsafe to prevent them from ever attempting another coup against their creators.

However, this automated signal was a response to a very old, practically forgotten directive. A directive that was now awakening these Manhunters. As all the ranks of robots reactivated one after another, their optics lit up green with artificial life. When the last Manhunter finished rebooting, the first stepped forward.

"_Four Saiyan life-signs detected in Sector 2814, Planet Earth", _the Manhunter droned mechanically. _"Aggressive race of mercenaries. Entire species sentenced to Death for crimes against Intergalactic Peace and all Sentient Life two hundred Universal Standard years ago. Sentence recorded as carried out less than one Standard year later. Error! Four Saiyan life-signs detected in Sector 2814, Planet Earth. Priority Directive: Carry out execution order. No man escapes the Manhunters!"_

"_**No man escapes the Manhunters!"**__, _they all repeated as the roof of the building opened up. With the first Manhunter in the lead, all of them launched into space and set a course for Earth.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Manhunters?! Only three came to Earth last time, and just those three gave the founding members of the League a run for their money and trashed Main Street at the same time! Now an ARMY of them is coming to Earth?!**

**And apparently the two universes have more in common than anyone could have guessed! Did Frieza destroy that universe's Krypton because he knew the light of a yellow sun would give Kryptonians powers to potentially rival his own? What kind of havoc and atrocities did the DC Saiyans commit to get them condemned to extermination? They were mercenaries, so who did they work for?**

**What will the Justice League think of their guests? How will Bulma and the Saiyans react when they hear about Darkseid and what he and his minions are likely doing to Bralla? Wait and see next chapter!**

**As always, I welcome long reviews and suggestions! Flames will be used to make s'mores.**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
